


Most Certainly Not a Joke

by Cyanocitta20



Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta20/pseuds/Cyanocitta20
Summary: Harry wakes up with a ring on his finger. His left ring finger, to be exact. It wasn’t there when he fell asleep the night before.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Most Certainly Not a Joke

“Is this a joke?”  
“... Do I come across as the type of person to make jokes, Potter?”  
“But... Severus, you can’t possibly mean...”  
“I do believe you will find that I most certainly can.”  
“This- but it’s a ring!”  
“As observant and eloquent as ever. Merlin knows why I even bother.”  
“Must you be so sarcastic even when you’re... _proposing_ to me?”  
“Indeed. Well, Potter?”  
“What?”  
“Your answer.”  
“Technically you never asked.”  
“If you’d rather not, I could always take it back-”  
“What? No! I mean- _yes_! Anyway, you can’t take it back now, it’s mine!”  
“...”  
“Don’t look so smug!”

**Author's Note:**

> “You.. know I do love you, right? Even if I don’t always-“  
> “Of course I do. I wouldn’t say yes otherwise, Severus. And I love you too.”
> 
> Severus is difficult to write. I’ve been trying to write something longer for the two of them, but Severus has been messing up all my attempts so far. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
